Estoy aquí Tanjirou x ReaderLectoraTú Kimetsu no Yaiba
by Midorinn5
Summary: Cuando Tanjirou se encontró con TN sabía que las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes... Y no sabía si eso le gustaba o le aterraba. Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba/Demon Slayer/Guardianes de la noche es propiedad de Koyoharu Gotouge. Este fanfic es de mua
1. Lo que sentimos

Lo que sentimos

¡Hola!  
Está es una escena que pasará más tarde en este fanfic, pero como soy muy desesperada decidí ponerla ahorita y después quitarla para incorporarla de nuevo en su capítulo.

Espero que esto no haga que pierdan las esperanzas ni la emoción en este fanfic.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

— Te deseo, _ — Soltó de repente el mayor de los Kamadou. — Te deseo muchísimo. Pero no te tocaré porque eres de otro hombre.  
— T-Tanjirou si tú me dejarás...  
— No. No puedo. _No podemos_.  
Adiós.  
El pelirrojo cerró la puerta sin voltear atrás.

TN tenía la boca abierta y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas tan frías como ese rechazo.  
Gimió de dolor y golpeo con su puño derecho la puerta mientras que su mano izquierda se aferraba a la ropa de pecho.

— Tanjirou!  
Se quejó amargamente entre dientes por lo bajo para que nadie más escuchará pero que no pasó desapercibido por el cazador de demonios puesto que él seguía ahí.

No sé había movido un milímetro porque no tenía la fuerza y porque su corazón no podía más.  
Con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos cristalinos solo pudo apretar sus puños a sus costados.

Es mejor así, pensó. Es mejor así... Repitió en un susurro esta vez tratando de convencerse así mismo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Agua y Calor

Agua y calor

Este fanfic está dedicado a toda la gente que, como yo, quiere formar parte de los maravillosos mundos que existen en los manganimes.  
Y que, además, quieren tener una historia de amor (así como en los otomes) con los personajes que más les gustan.

También escribo este fanfic porque son cosas que no hay aquí en Wattpad, Ao3, , Quotev y Tumblr y que pues quiero leer/ver y así.

Para aclarar o por si no saben xdxdxd esto significa lo siguiente:

**H/C**: Hair Color = Color de cabello

**E/C**: Eye Color = Color de ojos

**TN: **Tú nombre

**_**_: Rayita/rayis/tu nombre/Tú/Yo/Nosotras

xdxdxdd

También quiero avisar que está historia será como una mezcla de lo que es canon en el manganime de KnY y a la vez tendrá cosas que yo le inventé porque son cosas que me imagino y quiero que pasen en este mi fanfic su fanfic.

_**NO he leído el manga y solo sé 2/3 cosas sobre lo que pasa ahí. Por eso, si alguno de sus personajes favs no sale en esta historia o no le hago justicia a su personalidad pues ya saben porque es.**_

Diría que intentaré leerlo, pero realmente quiero ver lo que pase en el anime, así que tal vez lo lea, pero probablemente no.

¡Ah! _AMO_ las referencias así que va a haber muchas.

La publicación de este capítulo tardó casi 3 semanas porque soy desidiosa y perdía la inspiración y/o no sabía cómo "materializar" por así decirlo lo que quería que pasara. Aún me cuesta trabajo, pero poooos yolo ahahahah.

También tengo otro fanfic en emisión en __ se llama: _**¿Me extrañaste, preciosa?**_

Es de la ship Dante x Patty Lowell del videojuego/anime Devil May Cry.

También este fanfic tendrá lemon/lime/smut y así 7w7

Gracias por leer esta laaaarga explicación y lo siento en verdad si es demasiado, pero quería que supieran qué onda y que si están aquí no sea con mentiras.  
Fuimos timados!.jpg

_**Tanjiro x Reader**_

_**Estoy aquí **_

_**Capítulo 1: Agua y calor**_

La (H/C) estaba terminando de lavarse el cabello mientras estaba en una piedra al costado del río cuando sintió que algo o más bien alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Se sobresalto y se giró un poco, pero la misma mano la mantuvo firmemente en su lugar antes de que la (E/C) se volteara por completo.

Una dulce voz que conocía bien le susurró al oído.  
\- No te asustes, no te haré nada.  
\- Ta-Tanjirou-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?- (TN) preguntó sorprendida e indignamente.  
\- Vine a lavarme también, pero me encontré con una minina y decidí observar.- Explicó como si se fuera una conclusión muy natural.

Los dedos del cazador de demonios bajaron suavemente en zigzag por la espalda descubierta y mojada de la chica.

La (E/C) se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba desde que llegó el pelirrojo. Enojada, se levantó de prisa para huir de él, pero a los pocos pasos Tanjirou la interceptó.

\- Si no te secas bien, te resfriarás.- La regañó en tono paternal con una cara seria. - Además no creo que quieras _enseñar _tu cuerpo por ahí. ¿O sí?- Añadió divertido.

(TN) se dio cuenta que no estaba usando nada y estaba completamente mojada.  
Noooo. ¡Que estúpida! ¡Y además Tanjirou me está viendo! _**Pensó. **_  
El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado pues sabía perfectamente que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de (TN).

\- No! Ya deja de verme, vete  
pervertido.- La mano de _ se elevó para darle una cachetada a Tanjirou, pero el sujeto su muñeca con facilidad.

Los orbes rojos se encontraron con los (E/C), los primeros tranquilos y los últimos preocupados.

De repente, pasaron unas personas entre los árboles que charlaban de forma animada.  
Tanjirou jaló a (TN) hacia él y la envolvió con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que la giraba un poco hacia el río.  
De modo que la espalda de él estuviera frente a los árboles.

\- Señor: Buenos días, muchachos.- Se acercó un poco al dúo.

El pelirrojo apretó más a (TN) contra su cuerpo.  
\- Mmmmm (TN) que bien te sientes entre mis brazos.- Exclamó amoroso y hasta sensual el mayor de los Kamadou, moviendo un poco su cuerpo para que pareciera que se estaban manoseando (lololol) el uno al otro.

\- ¿¡Pero que estás... -  
\- Shhhh. Sígueme el juego.- Dijo muy bajito.  
(TN) acepto sonrojada dándose cuenta a lo que se refería.  
\- O-Oh! Tanjirou!- Dijo lo más sensual que pudo la (H/C).  
Su sonrojo le ganaría a cualquier jitomate. Pero no era la única, Tanjirou también se sonrojó luego de escuchar a _ decir **su** nombre de _esa_ forma.  
\- No me sueltes nunca, ¡Tanjirou!- Añadió de forma torpe y exagerada pero igual de sensual.  
\- Sería un imbécil si lo hiciera, (TN). - La certeza con la que lo dijo sorprendió a ambos.

\- Señor: ¡O-Oh! ¡Ah, co-con permiso!  
El mayor se retiró sonrojado de la escena pues vio que los enamorados necesitaban privacidad.  
O al menos eso pensó él.

Y así como llegaron esas personas desaparecieron siendo apresurados por el señor que saludo.

Al comprobar, viendo sobre su hombro, que se habían ido las personas, el mayor de los Kamadou soltó una ligera carcajada.  
\- Que actuación, ¿eh?

(TN) suspiró aliviada cerrando los ojos. El aliento de la (H/C) cosquilleo la barbilla de Tanjirou.  
Fue entonces que ambos se dieron cuenta de que seguían abrazados, pero Tanjirou no se separó y tampoco (TN).

Duraron así por lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad fueron segundos.

El pelirrojo alzó su mano para tocar la mejilla de la (H/C) la atrajo hacia él y depósito un beso en ella.  
La (E/C) lo miro más sorprendida que nunca. Y en los ojos de el solo había ternura.

Abrió la boca para decir algo y.…  
– Achoo!- Pero (TN) solo pudo estornudar. _¡No! ¡Maldita sea!_  
Tanjirou parpadeo y se rió un poco.  
Recordó que _ aún seguía desnuda y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

La (H/C) sintió que el calor de su cuerpo se iba de golpe y después (TN) sintió algo cálido sobre su espalda y hombros.  
Era la bata (la verdad no sé cómo se llama esa parte del atuendo) de cuadros verdes con negro del pelirrojo.

— Ves, te dije que te resfriarías.- Reprendió medio serio medio en broma. — Iré a ver a Zenitsu e Inosuke. Nos vemos, (TN).

– Espera! ¡Tú bata!  
— Se te ve mejor a ti.- Respondió coqueto.

Tanjirou se marchó y (TN) se quedó ahí pegada al piso con la cara súper roja.  
Abrazando la bata con un brazo y con su mano libre tocó la mejilla que le había besado Tanjirou.  
– ¿Que acaba de pasar?


	3. Capitulo 2: ¡Corre!

¡Corre!

¡Hola! Este capítulo me tomo _**MUCHO**_ esfuerzo y auto presión.  
Hahahaha así que disculpen la tardanza!

_**Tanjirou x Reader**_

_**Estoy aquí **_

_**Capítulo 2: ¡Corre!**_

Tanjirou siguió caminando a encontrarse con sus amigos, Zenitsu e Inosuke, cuando de repente los vio corriendo hacia él.

\- ¡Corre! - Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo con una expresión de miedo/preocupación graciosa sin dejar de avanzar hacia su amigo pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué sucede... - La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando vio que un demonio araña de un enorme tamaño venía muy rápido también en dirección a los 3 amigos.

Tanjirou comenzó a correr cuando sus amigos llegaron a su lado.  
\- ¿Porque estamos huyendo? ¿Qué hicieron? - Cuestionó paternalmente molesto.

\- T-Tanjirou! ¡Es culpa de Inosuke!- Acusó el rubio. - Cuando estábamos bañándonos en el río, se arrojó de repente desde un árbol al agua.  
_Siguieron corriendo, saltando pequeñas piedras de vez en cuando. _  
¡Pero el idiota rompió el árbol cuando se impulsó y le cayó encima a esa araña gigante!- Zenitsu miró con desaprobación y coraje a Inosuke al decir lo último.  
\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡Tú fuiste el que terminó de despertarlo con tus lloriqueos! - Arremetió el peli azul mientras imitaba la manera de llorar de Zenitsu al contar su lado de la historia.

Tanjirou solo rodó los ojos.  
\- Tenemos que encontrar una manera de matarlo.  
\- ¿Pues qué crees que hicimos, Gonpachiro? - Preguntó sarcástico el ojiverde.  
\- ¿Huir desnudos? - Se burló un tanto sarcástico y un tanto obvio Tanjirou. Mientras los miraba de arriba a abajo cubriéndose la boca con una mano y con un dedo de su otra mano señalándolos.

Zenitsu, un poco ofendido y con vergüenza: ¡Wahhh! Basta, Tanjirou. Teníamos que correr por nuestras vidas.  
A-Además- añadió- Tu también vas sin camisa y bata.

Los 3 cazadores seguían corriendo, a la vez que esquivaban hábilmente y sin voltear a ver, las rocas, ramas y árboles que el enorme demonio araña les arrojaba.

Tanjirou: Ah, es que también iba a bañarme... - Pero la oración se quedó en el aire porque el pelirrojo recordó a _.  
\- (TN) Está en el río! - Exclamó preocupado el pelirrojo.  
El pelirrojo se detuvo de golpe y miró hacia atrás.  
\- Necesitamos detenerlo aquí. - Dijo firme.

Zenitsu: ¿_-chan está aquí?¡Inosuke! Detengámoslo aquí.  
Tanjirou miró a Zenitsu con un nuevo respeto.  
Inosuke: No necesitas decirlo, rubio oxigenado.  
Ambos también se detuvieron a cada lado de su amigo.  
Tanjirou: Bien, a la cuenta de 3 usaremos está cuerda y lo atraparemos.  
\- ¡Si! - respondieron al unísono.

Zenitsu se dio cuenta: ¡Ah! ¡Pero no tenemos una cuerda!  
Inosuke: ¡Ni nuestras espadas!  
Ah... Los 3 se quedaron en silencio. Con los típicos 3 puntitos sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡No es necesario! - Grito de repente Tanjirou.  
Corrió hacia el árbol más cercano y rompió una rama y con su mano libre acarició el tronco. - Lo siento, pero lo usaré bien.- Susurró amablemente. Salto hacia sus amigos y les extendió la rama.  
Tanjirou: Usaremos estas.- Dijo orgulloso y con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Zenitsu e Inosuke: ¿Eh?

El demonio rugió y los amigos volvieron su atención al problema.  
Zenitsu e Inosuke se miraron y asintieron, fueron por varias ramas y, junto con Tanjirou las ataron.

El demonio estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos, se tropezó con las ramas y con un fuerte estruendo cayó al suelo.  
Los jóvenes cazadores lo ataron después y lo noquearon.  
\- Eso será suficiente por ahora. Dijo el de la cicatriz en la frente.

\- Ch-Chicos, ¿están bien? - La voz de (TN) apareció en la escena.  
Había escuchado el alboroto y se preocupó por Tanjirou así que se movió en la dirección en la que él había desaparecido.  
\- ¡(TN)-chan! Que gusto verte. Tan hermosa como siemp...  
\- Hooola, enana - Interrumpió Inosuke al tiempo que también saludaba a _.  
\- Hola, Zenitsu e Inosuke. - Saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y frunció un poco el ceño al decir el nombre de Inosuke. ¿Quién era el para decirle enana?

La (E/C) seguía con la bata verde de cuadros del pelirrojo.  
Las mejillas de Inosuke se sonrojaron muy ligeramente al verla así y Zenitsu también se sonrojó.  
Zenitsu en tono de reproche: Entonces por eso no te bañaste, Tanjirou.- El rubio miró a su amigo pelirrojo con desaprobación. - Estabas jugando con (TN)-chan a los aplaus... - Añadió con una cara y tono pervertidos pero una vez más fue interrumpido.  
Tanjirou e Inosuke: ¡Cállate, Zenitsu!  
Y ambos lo golpearon en la cabeza.

_ se sonrojó, aunque se sintió un tanto indignada por las palabras del rubio igual fue divertido ver la interacción de los amigos coloridos.  
La (H/C) se fijó en el demonio enorme que había detrás de ellos.  
\- ¿Ese fue lo que causó el escándalo?  
Tanjirou la miró unos segundos y luego al demonio.  
\- ¿Te preocupaste por mí, Minina? - Pregunto coqueto.  
\- N-no yo...

El demonio se levantó de golpe rompiendo las ramas mientras gruñía y tomó a _ con una mano llevándola cerca de él.  
La (H/C) soltó un quejido de dolor y Tanjirou sorprendido y enojado llegó de un salto a la mano del enorme demonio.  
\- Suéltala - Dijo amenazante.  
Tanjirou sujeto con ambos brazos la muñeca que sostenía a (TN) y está comenzó a romperse mientras giraba a un lado.

_ se sorprendió por las acciones de Tanjirou y su mirada le dio un poco de miedo.  
Los dedos que mantenían atrapada a la (H/C) se abrieron liberándola y está cayó en los brazos de Inosuke.  
El peli azul la dejo en el piso un tanto brusco pero gentil.  
\- Gracias por atraparme.  
\- No hay de qué, enana.  
El pelirrojo llegó al suelo y se dirigió a sus amigos.  
\- Zenitsu lleva a (TN) a un lugar seguro. Inosuke tu ve por las espadas, yo lo distraeré.

_Ay, se ve tan sexy dando órdenes así de serio. ¿¡No (TN) por Dios en que estás pensando?! _Se regañó mentalmente la (TN).  
\- ¿Entendido?  
\- ¡Hai! - exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Todos iniciaron sus tareas.  
Tanjirou saltaba haciendo acrobacias de un lado a otro para mantener la atención del demonio en él.  
\- Al parecer no eres - tocó su hombro detrás - como los otros demonios. Eres más salvaje.  
Notó el pelirrojo de modo despreocupado.  
El demonio rugió del nuevo tratando de aplastar a Tanjirou como si se tratara de un mosquito.

El demonio rugió de nuevo y logró golpear a Tanjirou en la espalda arrojándolo cientos de metros entre los árboles.

Zenitsu y (TN) corrían río abajo hacia la civilización.  
(TN): Tanjirou es un tonto. Aunque confía en nosotros siempre quiere ocuparse de todo solo.- Se quejó la (H/C) preocupada y un tanto molesta.  
El rubio recordó los momentos que habían vivido juntos los 3 hasta ese día y la historia de Tanjirou y Nezuko. También, recordó a su abuelo-maestro.  
Zenitsu: El solo no quiere ver a alguien importante para el ser lastimado. - Explicó el rubio de manera melancólica.

(TN): Lo sé, pero yo tampoco quiero que el salga lastimado.  
Soltó exasperada.  
Zenitsu la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y esbozó una corta sonrisa.  
_Así que al fin lo has encontrado, Tanjirou. Que envidia._ Pensó.  
De la nada, el enorme demonio apareció de nuevo en su línea de visión.  
\- (TN)-chan ¡cuidado!  
El rubio se estiró para alcanzarla mientras le advertía, pero no lo logró. El demonio aventó a (TN), el aire de su estómago fue expulsado con fuerza y está cayó en el agua y sé hundió.

Tanjirou recuperó poco a poco la consciencia. Estaba lleno de cortadas, rasguños, moretes, tierra y hojas por todo su cuerpo.

Un apresurado Inosuke atravesó corriendo su campo de visión.  
El peli azul dijo "Eh?" Y regreso corriendo en reversa notando a su amigo pelirrojo y su deplorable estado.  
\- Que bien lo distrajiste, Gonpachiro.  
Tanjirou lo fulminó con la mirada.  
\- Vámonos.

El salvaje y enorme demonio lamía a Zenitsu mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza.  
Wahhhh_! De todas las formas en que pensé que moriría, ¡esta es la más horrorosa!_  
\- Suéltame ahora, ¡debo ayudar a _-chan! - Exclamó con desesperación.

De pronto, una delgada línea apareció en ambos hombros del enorme demonio, luego brotó sangre y estos se desprendieron del resto de su cuerpo.  
Zenitsu pudo vislumbrar a los causantes; Tanjirou e Inosuke.  
Quienes sonreían satisfechos.

El rubio cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que sus amigos y de sus ojos surgieron unas pequeñas lágrimas.  
\- ¡Ch-Chicos! - Esbozó una diminuta sonrisa aliviado, pero está se esfumó con rapidez.  
\- ¡_-chan está en el río!  
\- Y lo dices ahora idiota?!

Tanjirou le lanzó una de las espadas de Inosuke a Zenitsu y se aceleró al agua siguiendo el olor de (TN) que cada vez era más débil.  
Inosuke: Ve a proteger a tu chica, Kentaro.

Tanjirou se fijó en la corriente del río que cada vez era más fuerte y pensó lo peor.  
Se lanzó al agua y cuando iba a nadar más lejos divisó a (TN) con una pierna enredada en una alga.  
Nado hasta llegar a ella, la acerco a él y, envolviéndola en sus brazos, junto sus labios con los de ella para darle oxígeno.

Por su parte, Inosuke y Zenitsu discutían.  
\- Truenitos idiota ¿porque no protegiste a la enana?  
\- Huh?! No la alcancé, pero no fue porque no quisiera.  
\- Bah! Como sea. Matemos a esa cosa, que estoy cansado de los demonios araña de los bosques.  
\- Ni que lo digas.- El rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al recordar su pelea anterior con un demonio así.

Inosuke de una cachetada hizo que Zenitsu perdiera la consciencia.  
El rubio después se levantó y con los ojos cerrados utilizó la primera postura del trueno. Cortando así un lado del cuello del demonio e Inosuke corto el otro. Todo esto en perfecta sincronía.  
Y la cabeza de ese demonio junto con el resto de su enorme cuerpo se desintegró.

Salieron a la superficie y Tanjirou nado hasta la orilla.  
Zenitsu: ¡Tanjirou! _-chan! ¿Está bien?  
Tanjirou: Lo estará, solo necesita descansar un poco.  
El pelirrojo acarició el rostro de la joven con delicadeza.  
Sus ojos solo expresaban cariño y algo de preocupación.

Una luz azul emitió del pecho de la (H/C) y desapareció enseguida.  
Los cazadores la vieron y luego se miraron entre ellos desconcertados.

(TN) tosió un poco de agua y abrió sus ojos lentamente.  
La escena delante de ella era de Zenitsu e Inosuke en una esquina mirándola con sorpresa y como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, respectivamente.

Después (TN) miró a Tanjirou, quién le sonreía cálidamente y con una mirada que no sabía descifrar.  
— Hola de nuevo, lindura. - Saludó en un tono sensual el pelirrojo, lo que hizo que (TN) se sonrojará muchísimo.

La (H/C) abrió la boca para protestar, pero al notar las heridas de Tanjirou cambio sus palabras.  
– E-Estás herido.  
El rostro de la chica se entristeció. Tanjirou parpadeo un poco y de sus labios brotó una rápida risita.  
— Eres increíble, (TN). Casi te ahogas y lo primero que haces es preguntar por alguien más.

El pecho del cazador se llenaba de un sentimiento que no podía discernir bien y no estaba seguro si eso le agradaba... O le asustaba.

Zenitsu: ¡(TN)-chaaaan! - El rubio soltó en llanto - Lo siento mu-mucho. Yo debía p-protegerte y fallé.  
La (H/C) lo miro con una mezcla de pena y ternura.  
– No te preocupes, Zenitsu. Todo fue muy rápido y ya estoy bien.  
Las comisuras de los labios del rubio se elevaron.

Tanjirou ayudo a (TN) a ponerse de pie.

En ese momento, todos se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle.  
_Nadie estaba vestido._  
Las mejillas de los cuatro se tornaron cual carmín mientras tenían unas expresiones avergonzadamente graciosas.

Inosuke siempre iba sin camisa, pero verlo sin su pantalón, era algo que incomodaba a todos. Pero él, aunque estaba avergonzado no le daba mucha importancia a su propia desnudez.

Zenitsu, al igual que Tanjirou, siempre iba muy cubierto. Aunque tenía una complexión normal y un tanto tonificada. Nadie quería verlo sin ropa tampoco.

Tanjirou era algo digno de admirar, pero (TN) no lo admitirá en voz alta.  
Su pecho, abdomen y espalda estaban muy bien trabajados y las cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo lo hacían verse más sexy.

(TN) se cubrió lo mejor posible con el haori de Tanjirou pues este se había roto de algunas partes cuando el enorme demonio la golpeó. Y no podía ver a sus amigos tampoco.

Aunque ellos si la miraron, las partes desgarradas del haori hacían que luciera más sensual y hasta salivaron un poco.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Tanjirou quien fulminó con la mirada a sus dos mejores amigos.  
Ellos sintieron miedo y hasta escalofríos recorrerles la espalda.

De pronto, la (H/C) comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez con más tristeza y sentimiento.  
Tanjirou se acercó más a ella.  
— ¿Te duele algo?  
– S-Solo no quería que les pasara algo malo. Siempre est-tan arriesgando sus vidas y tú siempre-pre estás al borde de la m-muerte, Tanjirou...

— Nada va a pasarnos.- Respondió firme el pelirrojo abrazo a (TN) con ternura y comprensión.

Pasaron unos segundos y Zenitsu se dio cuenta de la situación.  
– O-Oh! Inosuke! Vamos por nuestras cosas anda - Dijo Zenitsu mientras empujaba al peli azul.  
\- ¿Ah?! de qué estás hablando? Si nuestras cosas las destruyó ese dem...  
\- SE ESTÁN LAVANDO SI ASÍ ES VÁMONOS YA.  
El ojiverde comprendió al fin la situación.  
\- Ahhhh, si sí nuestras cosas.  
\- ADIÓS.- Se despidieron al unísono y desaparecieron en el horizonte.

El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risita con sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
Miró a _ con un enorme cariño.  
\- Ven. - Tanjirou envolvió de nuevo a (TN) con sus brazos y acarició su cabeza con una mano.  
\- No te preocupes, estoy aquí.

¡Dejen sus reviews! Y voten porfa (:


	4. Capitulo 3: Impulso y confesion

Impulso y confesión

¡Hola! Este nuevo capítulo es corto, pero está shido.

_**Tanjirou x Reader**_

_**Estoy aquí **_

_**Capitulo 3 Impulso y confesión **_

Los llantos de la (H/C) fueron disminuyendo lentamente.  
Tanjirou no dejaba de acariciar su cabeza con una mano y con la otra su espalda mientras la mantenía envuelta entre sus brazos.

Para que se sintiera mejor, comenzó a tararear.  
(TN) se sobresaltó un poquito de la sorpresa. ¿Había algo que ese hombre no pudiera hacer? Los sonidos eran suaves, cuidadosos y relajantes.

Sus párpados bajaron poco a poco, en contra de su voluntad, porque quería escucharlo más.

Cuando la respiración de la (H/C) se normalizó, el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados se la llevó cargando a la casa que había comprado con Nezuko, Zenitsu e Inosuke.

Al llegar a su cuarto, la recostó y depósito un besito en su frente. — Descansa.- Susurró.  
Se movió a su izquierda para levantarse y.…  
(TN): Tanjirou...  
Lo llamó dormida y el aludido parpadeo un poco y soltó una risita.  
Su mano se extendió, una vez más, a la cabeza de la chica y paso sus dedos por su cabello. La miró detenidamente de arriba a abajo; cada curva de su cuerpo, cada peca/lunar, cada cicatriz... Y le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo.  
Suspiró. — ¿Que me estás haciendo, (TN)? – Era una pregunta más para el mismo que para ella.

Sacudió su cabeza como si así pudiera quitarse esos pensamientos. Colocó un cambio de ropa doblado a un lado de la (H/C) y salió.

(TN) sintió los rayos de sol acariciar su rostro y despertó. Le tomo un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de en donde estaba, pero se sintió tranquila y feliz de estar ahí.  
Se encaminó hacia donde provenían unos ruidos, llegó al lugar donde provenían las voces y la saludaron unos vendados Tanjirou y Zenitsu con un siempre enérgico Inosuke.

Inosuke: H-Hoba en-nana.  
El pelirrojo miró al Pumba con desaprobación.  
— Inosuke, no hables con la boca llena. Es de mala educación y te atragantarás.  
El aludido gruñó, rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo sin decir nada.

– ¡(TN)-chan! Ven siéntate a comer con nosotros.  
El rubio ignorando el regaño de si amigo, servía en un plato para (TN) mientras la recién llegada aceptó en voz alta y se sentaba en el piso con una pequeña sonrisa y una gotita en su sien.

Después de comer, Zenitsu e Inosuke fueron a la ciudad a unos mandados, diciendo que regresarían en unos días.  
Esto, ya que tenían días libres por lo sucedido recientemente con el enorme demonio salvaje. Sus cuervos siempre lograban enterarse y enterarlos de todo.

Así fue como Tanjirou y (TN) se quedaron solos. La luz que se colaba por las puertas y ventanas indicaba el atardecer.  
— (TN) no te cambiaste. - Notó el pelirrojo.  
La aludida parpadeo dándose cuenta de que aún llevaba el haori de cuadros verdes del hombre frente a ella.  
– ¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que en cuanto desperté los escuché y seguí las voces...

— Sé que no lo haces a propósito - la interrumpió- pero en verdad te encanta provocarme.  
– No es verdad. - Contestó tajante y ligeramente ofendida.  
\- Siempre te estás imaginando cosas, Tanjirou. -Terminó mordaz y se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

— Me imagino muchas cosas de ti y contigo. - Admitió con un caso imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba a (TN) directamente a los ojos.

La (H/C) abrió desmesuradamente los suyos y un poco su boca.  
Últimamente Tanjirou era demasiado directo y atrevido.  
Cosa que no le molestaba, pero a la que tampoco podía ser indiferente.

—Ya te lo dije, sé que no lo haces a propósito. Pero como quieres que no piense... - Dio un paso hacia adelante y (TN) dio otro hacia atrás. - ... O imagine esas cosas cuando estás _así_.  
Hizo énfasis en la última palabra y la señaló con un dedo de arriba a abajo.

Tanjirou dio otro paso y (TN) también.  
— Lo mismo pasa con Zenitsu e Inosuke no son ciegos ni son piedras, (TN).  
Su cara y tono estaban serios.  
Acaso estaba... ¿_celoso_?  
Otro paso y otro más.  
— Yo tampoco soy de piedra. -Admitió casi en un susurro.  
Alto.  
(TN) se había quedado atrapada entre el cazador y la pared muy literalmente.

Tanjirou apoyó un brazo en la pared y una mano en la cintura de la (H/C).  
– T-Tanjirou ¿qué es lo que quieres?  
— Tú oxígeno - Contestó inmediatamente - Quiero robártelo.  
Los labios del pelirrojo colisionaron con los de (TN) y el tiempo se detuvo.

La (E/C) estaba en shock y una pequeña parte de ella fangirleaba, el hombre que me había gustado durante tiempo, la estaba besando.  
_¡Muévete! ¡Haz algo, (TN)! _

Los ojos de la (H/C) se cerraron lentamente y correspondió el beso de su querido Tanjirou. Ambos pares de labios se presionaron mutuamente y luego el pelirrojo le mordió su labio inferior.

Sorprendida y adolorida (TN) abrió la boca y el joven cazador la beso con todo el deseo y pasión que tenía.

— Ah... Esperé mucho para este para hacer esto. - Confesó, al separarse, con alivio y triunfo.

Y se lanzó de nuevo a los labios de la (E/C). Sus besos eran apasionados y al mismo tiempo tiernos.

Las manos del pelirrojo se enredaron en la cintura de (TN) y la atrajo hacia él.

\- T-Tanjirou...

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y un lado de la casa se destruyó en toda clase de tamaños.

Tanjirou envolvió a (TN) en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que se movía hacia el lado contrario de la explosión.  
Varios pedazos se incrustaron en la espalda y brazos del pelirrojo.

\- Tanjirou! Grito preocupada _.

Una silueta en medio del hueco enorme de la casa y las llamas hablo con soberbia.

\- Hola, hermanita.

¡Comenten y voten! Porfa:3


End file.
